


Dinner With the Hamiltons

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Hamilton Reader Inserts [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Family Dinner, Fluff, Modern AU, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: After your family finds out about your relationship with Thomas, he comes over for dinner and it's super awkward. Sweet Like Summer verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on a roll with the fics. English Comp killed my love for writing for a while and I'm hella busy, but I'm back and feeling this series 100%. Enjoy.

When you woke up, all you could think about was how messed up the rest of the week would be. It was the last week of the year, but it had been a wild one. Your dad caught you and Thomas together and your mom made your dad invite him over for dinner tonight. After New Year’s, you would go back to New York with your mom and Philip for the rest of winter break. You just wanted it to be over, even if it meant skipping out on a chance to see Thomas.

 

Even now, no one but your family and your high school best friend knew about your relationship with Thomas. It was way too risky to tell anyone else, even George. If you were being honest, though, George might kill Thomas if he knew. It was better this way.

 

When your dad told your mom and Philip what he had seen, they were horrified. Your mom was shocked and Philip was grossed out.

 

-

 

“How did this happen?” Your mother had asked.

 

“Ew, what the fuck, (Y/N)?” Philip groaned. 

 

“Philip!”

 

“Sorry, Mom. But Jefferson? Why? How? When?”

 

“Might I remind you all that I’m an adult who can make my own decisions,” you said. “And it just kind of happened.”

 

-

 

It had been mere days since everything went down, but the dynamic in the Hamilton household had changed. Your family was a little weary of you, as if dating Thomas gave you some sort of power over them. The only good thing was that you could answer Thomas’s texts and calls freely without fear of anyone finding out.

 

Your dad mentioned work much less when you were around; it made everyone uncomfortable, especially since he knew you were getting the other side of the story. You had never felt more stuck in the middle. 

 

You kept yourself busy throughout the day to take your mind off what would be happening that night. It would be unbelievably awkward. You decided to call your friend.

 

“Hey, (Y/N). What’s up?”

 

“The last few days have been unreal, so I’ll fill you in.” You told her exactly what had happened in the West Wing. 

 

“Holy shit. Have your parents disowned you?” She asked.

 

“No, but they’ve been looking a little sick. I’ll tell you how it went later.”

 

“Catch you on the flip side.” As you hung up, you had no idea what to do. You went to your bookshelf and pulled out a book you’d been wanting to start for awhile. If you ever needed a vacation from the real world, now was the time. Before you knew it, there was a soft knock on your door.

 

“Come in.” Your mother entered your room.

 

“Thomas is here, honey.”

 

“Okay.” You put a bookmark in your page and followed her into the main area. Sure enough, Thomas was standing in the doorway. Your dad and Philip stood in the living room, obviously uncomfortable. Nevertheless, Thomas smiled when he saw you.

 

“(Y/N).” Your heart already felt lighter.

 

“Hi Thomas.” You glared at your father.

 

“Hello Jefferson,” he managed.

 

Thomas nodded his head. “Alexander.”

 

Your mom clapped her hands together. “Let’s go in the kitchen. Dinner’s almost ready.” All of you did as she said and took a seat at the table. When Thomas sat next to you, your dad’s face went white. You gave him a look. Thomas squeezed your hand under the table.

 

“This is wonderful Eliza,” Thomas said. Your mom made your favorite meal in the hopes of making things better. She was a saint to say the least.

 

“Thank you.” She smiled. She joined the rest of you at the table to eat. You all took portions and began to eat quietly, no one knowing how to initiate a conversation. 

 

“How are things going at Columbia, Philip?” Thomas asked after ten minutes of silence. Philip looked horrified that he’d been singled out.

 

“Fine.” Philip said, still disgusted by Thomas in general. You felt bad. He was trying to engage your family, but they weren’t having it. 

 

“How is George these days?” You asked. There, that was a nice, safe topic.

 

“He’s fine (Y/N),” your dad. “There’s obviously a lot on his plate, but he can handle it better than anyone.”

 

Thomas nodded. “Washington has a good head on his shoulders.” Your dad and Thomas then got into a conversation about some meeting they’d had that week. You breathed a sigh of relief. They were getting along in some way; hopefully they wouldn’t escalate things into one of their famous debates.

 

When everyone was finished eating, your mom brought out a cake for dessert. You all took a slice. For the first time that night, you didn’t feel anxious. Of course, your father had to go and ruin that.

 

“Jefferson?” He asked.

 

Thomas raised his eyes to meet his. “Yes?”

 

“A word.” The two men went into the hallway. Naturally, you had to know what was going on and excused yourself to go to the bathroom. 

 

Once you were in the bathroom, you locked the door and listened intently.

 

“Okay Jefferson, I know you’re dating (Y/N) and we both know I’m not your biggest fan. (Y/N) however, seems to be.”

 

“I sure hope so,” he said.

 

“Don’t hurt my daughter. If your relationship ever comes to light, don’t let the media go near her.”  
“I would never.”

 

“And once again, don’t hurt (Y/N). You’ll leave me no choice but to kill you and go to court. In that case, I’d happily confess and go to prison.”

 

“Understood. (Y/N) is my life.”

 

“It still makes me unbelievably uncomfortable to hear you say that, but she deserves someone like you. Someone who feels that way about her.”

 

Your jaw dropped and you felt tears coming to your eyes.

 

“You mean that?”

 

“You know how I am with words. I mean what I say and say what I mean.”

 

“Thank you, Alexander.”

 

“Do the right thing, Jefferson. She deserves the world.”

 

“I have every intention to give it to her.” You wiped your tears away. 

 

“I love you,” you whispered. You knew he couldn’t hear him, but God, it needed saying. You left the bathroom to make it appear as if you had never left the kitchen. They came back into the room looking better than they had in a long time.

 

“I should get going. This was wonderful.” Thomas said.

 

You stood up. “I’ll walk you out.” He offered you his arm, which you took as you walked outside together.

 

“That went so well, babe,” you said.

 

“I know, holy shit. Can you believe it?”

 

“I think they just needed to come around.”

 

“I’m glad they did.” Thomas pulled you in for a kiss. When you kissed him, you felt right at home.  
“I love you, Thomas.”

 

“I love you, (Y/N).”

 

You beamed. “I heard every word, by the way. Did you mean it?”

 

He looked a little flustered. “Of course I meant it, my love. I’ll give you everything.”

 

“I don’t need everything, I just need you.” You stood on your toes to kiss him one more time before he got into his car and needed to leave. You stood outside until you could no longer see his car driving into the cold December night. You were so lucky to have him, you thought. And luckier so that your family got along with him. Surely, the future could only bring good things with him. You were certain of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
